my retarded dn dream
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: this was a dream i had just this morning. be prepared to flame once you read this story cause it's kinda... bizarre. does this mean it's a crack fic? sorry, i was bored. you've been warned.


Sorry

**Sorry! This story is completely unrelated to Death Note but some characters are still in it. It was a dream I had this morning! It's pretty horror, alien based so you may not like it but because of those facts, that's why I liked it and decided to write it down. :D Review this retard fic cause I don't care if I get flames for this one. **

**I have very bizarre dreams…**

**:D **

…

Okay, so this dream started off in my house for some reason. How the hell did they get in? Either way I was suddenly attacked by two, big guys in black and was dragged to my garage entrance. A crowd of several unfamiliar people crowded my door, my best friend was there and so was Mello and the rest of the death note cast. Some other characters were in the garage which was surrounded by more men in black. A middle aged woman walked to the middle of the place with one other man and started talking nonsense that I couldn't care a damn about. "First we'll choose her." I suddenly heard which cause the two men to drag me into the garage.

I screamed, "Let go! I didn't do anything!" They dropped me in front of the women and I noticed for the first time that she was holding a knife. She said something about a sacrifice and that I had to die. (I know, this is the gayest dream ever) Near appeared behind her and handed him the knife. I knew what was coming and I ran out of the garage, ran through my kitchen and exited the house through the sliding door. I jumped over the gate and started down the road. I tried to trick the boy by running the opposite way to the park since that's the way I usually go. (I was thinking of my brother at the time and thought he might think I might go to the same place.) It hurt to run considering I didn't have any shoes on, but I kept fast and I was surprised considering I never ran this fast before. When I didn't see Near run after me I thought I might be safe and hid behind a bush. If the albino _did _happen to know where I was he probably wouldn't notice me if he was running really fast. I tried to catch my breath and when I started to feel safe Near ran past me and immediately saw me. Before I even got to get up again he lunged at me and pointed the knife at my face. I struggled to push his arm away, but the boy was so strong. He was only, about, ten years old in my dream. "Near… stop!"

He pushed harder, his eyes glaring, "I have to kill you… I have to kill **you**!" The knife was just centimeters away from the side of my head now. The rocks under me hurt like hell but I didn't have to put much effort into ignoring them considering there was a mindless, dangerous boy on me right now. Somehow I managed to push his hand away and crawl out from under him. I snatched the knife and pointed it at him, ready to strike. He stared at me with surprise for a moment before his eyes converted back to normal and he was the same Near from before.

I forgot the words in between, but then we ran back to my house and snuck back in. The crowd wasn't at the door anymore and the garage door was just a few inches open for me to see. There was some scary animal in there. I forgot the reason why we snuck in there, probably cause we were stupid like the girls in the movies, and we quickly ran downstairs to my basement. I guess we needed something in there since I was complaining about how I wish we had a flash light. That's when we heard a growl from the other side of the room and my dog walked in front of us. She didn't look the same, she was a small thing, but now she looked all creepy and experimented on. (I know, this story deserves a lot of flames doesn't it?) I wasn't stupid enough to try and pet her though and right when she was about to attack we ran out and shut the door. When we ran back upstairs and out the door my eyes wondered back into the garage and I saw that animal look back at me.

Damn, I knew I was in trouble now…

**There you go. I know this is the most retard dream ever. I didn't write it all that good either. I didn't feel like writing a lot of details into it and I didn't even bother to edit it. In other words, I was completely lazy with this story, lol. You can flame this if you want cause I don't give a damn. It's incomplete but I don't think I'll finish it unless I'm completely bored. It's stupid anyway. There you go. Bye.**

**P.S I still enjoyed this dream and was completely pissed when I changed the channel in my head to some 18****th**** century drama named 'Memoirs'. Completely. And I was pissed that I woke up before I could finish watching it again, lol. The damn drama had a talking pig in it!**

**:3**


End file.
